ibasketmanagerfandomcom-20200213-history
Moderators and fiscals guide
Congratulations!! You’re a fiscal or moderator!! Welcome to the new exclusive ibasket world of “extra little buttons”. The first that you need know like a fiscal or moderator is: “Isn’t important the size of the cheat of one cheater. 95% of the cheaters allways will refuses the accusations” A fiscal or moderator isn’t more than one manager with some buttons more and with the power to decide things that the others can do it. Here you’ll meditate a lot with your decisions, because all of it can (if it’s bad) can come back to you and give you problems if you aren’t sure about one cheater. The administrators always will observe the fiscals and moderators to avoid a possible taking advantage problem with your new status. 1- Be correct always despite sometimes the users can use a bad language with you. 2- If the user protests a lot, don’t enter in his game, read his reclamations but don’t change your opinion if he don’t have true evidences of his innocence. 3- If the user persists link it to the. One admin will see the case. The buttons of the fiscal If you enter in the manager profile, for example, your same profile clicking up your name, you’ll see that you have a button with the name “suspects”. With this button you’ll access to the cheaters tool. At the up of the screen you have 4 buttons: Retain team: You retain the team of the manager. He’ll only acces to the mails or chat zones. To sanction a user, firstly you need retain his team. Retain all: Be carefull with this button. Retain all the teams involved in the suspects… Fould out: the user will be out of the game if you click here. Firstly talk with the user, it’s possible that you’re in a mistake. Reports: Here the list of denunciate teams. And under, 5 other buttons: Relacionados: Show the teams relationship by IP or cookie, also show if he makes a transfers between… The number of games that played, the messages that send it… Balance: It’s a little confused option, but show all the movements of the users. Traspasos: All the transfers that mades the user. Show the average of the player and the price that paid. Sesiones: This works basically to see if one user use dynamic IP. If one manager under suspect every time uses a different IP it’s symptomatic to something goes bad. Isn’t a definitive prove, but can give us more things to suspect. Denuncias: All the denounces that have this manager. It’s important that all the people that make a denounce for one user, explain for what, because will be important in future considerations. “ Makes a hipotetic case: One user makes 2 transfers with the same team, one of 1.000.000 for one player of 45 and another of 100.000 for another of 30, well, the system will mark that they do it 2 transfers of 550.000 for players of 37 (the average of the 2 trans.)” It’s for this that the tool it’s only useful when you go to the team profile to transfers. Be careful, it’s not the same one player with 36 years than other with 18. The forum buttons It’s very simple buttons, you can edit someone message, move a post to other forum, close it or erase it if you think that’s out of context or have bad contain. Attitude of the fiscal and moderator in front of cheaters and charges: Don’t accuse any user by forum because maybe you’re wrong and his image would be affected. It’s important be very hard with the cheats. You search, investigate and punish the cheaters, it’s the message that you need send always. The fiscals we understand the system isn’t perfect, but the most evident cases, soon or later, will fall… also, the tool of cheaters detection improve the system every day. That's true that this text it's, in 80% for the fiscals, but it's important that the moderators know his facts to can enter like a fiscal when the game will need it. Also, our moderators in other game are very important to report a lot of cheats. What do you do against the cheats? The process is simple and don’t have a lot of steps, but if we would like to follow quite rigorous, since we deal directly with the players can influence their attitude in the future, even encourage them to leave the game. 1 .- First, go to the denuncias button on the main screen and choose one of cheaters reported. Look at all the reports of cheating, especially looking at the past in search of a report made by some other fiscal or admin, saying the case is already being treated by them personally. So that two people try to avoid the same case. 2 .- Once a cheater chosen not already caught by another fiscal / admin, proceed to analyze the reports, and transactions in search of traps. All we can do that, and we know which are the most popular tricks (Looking after Appendix 1 for a more detailed explanation of what data are interesting find) 3 .- With the illegal transaction data in hand, send a message to the user. 4 .- At this time, and not before sending this message (this is very important), you retain his team. And expect response. The answers usually receive this message could be divided into two: • The user acknowledges that he has cheated. In these cases, you send him another message suggesting a fine and you can "negotiate" the proposed penalty value down a bit for good behavior or regret the user. • If, however, the user don’t admits having cheated, says he is not a cheat and others, put it a reference to support the game, especially the rules of use, point 6) 6) Transfers too high or too low compared to average market price may be determined by a judge or administrator of the game. Also mention that we fight for fair competition, and the fact that transfers made "questionable" puts at a disadvantage to other users in your group who play this "legal." And our only mission is to eliminate the advantage they have gained in an "unlawful” action. If after a couple or three (or those who may believe appropriate) message is still not understand, tell him even if no shares our opinion, be sanctioned. 5 .- Once the first message was sent, and the team withheld, submit a new report on that user traps saying "Sent first notice of traps. 4M fine Proposal " (for example…) A short message, without formalities, it is for our use only. 6 .- Now we must wait, and "negotiate" with the user up to agree to a penalty. When this happens, you have used the tool to propose punishment, and send traps to a new report saying "I received confirmation from the user. In the end we agreed 4M penalty. Expected penalty to be returned to the computer " 7 .- Give "Yes" to all reports made by users, so they will be confirmation that your complaint has been accepted. And we get the case to the admin, so we can punish. It is important not to give him the "yes" before time, then by giving the "yes" the case is put on the list of admins, and in that list only cases and would like to see completed and just awaiting sanction. I think this is appropriate for the tools we have. Coordination is very important to us, so I make a special emphasis on points 5 and 7. I will not remove more than 20 seconds, and administrators takes away a lot of work. In one situation, you are in charge of everything. As you catch a case, until you reach your end and you have power to do what they believe appropriate. What we will do the admins will make the penalty, each case was examined again. Appendix 1. Most Popular Cheats Many of you already know what I say here, but it is worth it to wear. All we see when a transfer is rare. But there are some relevant data are especially interesting to find if possible. • When we see a puffy transfer, watch the other team (usually open a new tab). If we're lucky, it will be a satellite team and only negotiate with our cheater. Staying with the team name to mention something like that in the initial message, just below the questionable transfers: "In addition, the team negotiates with you XXX and that only very rare" • See also the date of creation of the team and his last connection. If not connected but from the day of its creation, add "In addition, the team negotiates with you and XXX only that something very strange. XXX And the team was created on the day of transfer, and has not been reconnected, it seems as if its sole purpose has been to make this signing you. " • Check ip of satellite teams. This is the end of the data is not relevant, but if they are the same, tell them. "I should add that all the teams with which businesses have the same ip between them." Appendix 2. Because punishment? In this respect, we're doing to be soft. We do not want to punish severely and lose all our customers that cannot exceed the penalty imposed. I prefer a ibasket with 30,000 users and 10% of cheats that about punishing them is that a striker with 15,000, all legal. Sad but true. • If the user is the first time cheating: o In general, fine only with money you have earned or with a small surcharge of 25%. That if repeated we should be more severe. o If the first time, but the case is very serious, fined with a 50% surcharge. That is, if you have won 10M, 15M will be the penalty. o If the player has made a great team through the traps and any fines will be ineffective, proposes a team reset. In general, we don’t like reset teams to a user who is the first time. Be careful when proposing resets. I propose only resets if the fine should exceed 20M or so, the first time. • If recurrent: or same, but a surcharge of 60%. A team reset if have already very good team, and is evident that don’t learned the lesson. Appendix 3. Language standards to direct users to the game. It is VERY important, as follows: • Never try to user called "cheater." Refer to him as someone who has done foreign transfers, swollen, or has been accused by other users. But never call him a cheat directly. • solemn language. No SMS language or calling him "dude" or things like that. You do not need talk like a gentleman… but be respectful. This is very important not to lose the tone of respect with the user you will see that someone is serious. • Playing with your "psychology" as much as you please. Him to believe things that are not right, without going clear. For example: "In your case, I think a fine of EUR 1M will be sufficient, I will not be too severe to be the first time, and I see no malicious intent on your part, but understands that we must ensure equal competition, and your transfer case that gives you advantage over users who have never done anything wrong. " These messages work perfectly. Make him believe he is someone important, but for us is one more, makes the user feel that we give a more personalized than it actually is.